


I Drove All Night

by gray_zelle



Series: A Series Of Un-Heterosexual Events [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Fix-it fic, a series of un-heterosexual events, i drove all night by cyndi lauper, i love this song so much, i originally thought this would be much shorter but here i am, there's three parts just you wait and see!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_zelle/pseuds/gray_zelle
Summary: I drove all night to get to youIs that alright?Jacquelyn and Larry come to save Olivia. And Jacquelyn and Olivia begin to fall in love.Inspired by I Drove All Night by Cyndi Lauper (1989)





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNcgd9h9JnQ

The needle on the speedometer rose high – higher than Jacquelyn liked to let it. She had a feeling Larry, sitting in the sidecar, had been silent for a while because of it. Though he trusted her with his life, as she knew, he wasn’t exactly fond of travelling in her motorbike at high speeds like this.

But she figured he had, so far, relented, because of this circumstance. She silently thanked him for that. 

The wind kept stinging at her face, stabbing at her eyes like shards of ice. Her cheeks, and Larry’s, had to be as red as her usual lipstick. She shook off shivers, glad she’d worn something thick under her leather jacket after all. 

Above them, the moon shone like a beacon – one of both hope, and anticipation, for what they would find at the end of this road. Whenever this road ended, that was; Jacquelyn was certain they’d been travelling on it for longer than three or so days. The moonlight presented them with nothing but the barren, bare, layout of the hinterlands, assisting her motorbike’s headlight with their journey the best it could. 

Every now and again, though, the dead straight road disappeared from Jacquelyn’s sight. In its place stood Olivia. Sometimes, she presented her with the warmest smile Jacquelyn had ever envisioned; others, she urged her to keep going, to help her with her mission. Every time, her tea-as-bitter-as-wormwood eyes shone from behind her glasses. Jacquelyn found her own eyes lost in them, before something brought her back to the real world, and she was gone. 

This time, when she ceased her dreaming while driving, Larry was tugging at her jacket sleeve. She looked to him and the map he was holding out, raising an eyebrow and hoping he would see it in the light they had. 

“We’re only a few hours away from the Carnival grounds,” he shouted over the motorbike engine’s continuous growl. “You don’t want to stop-“ 

“I don’t,” she said for the umpteenth time. “You saw what had happened to the Heimlich. If Olaf really is heading for the Carnival, I don’t want Olivia to be there alone.” 

“I thought I’d just ask.” 

“Thank you, Larry.” 

“Pardon? I didn’t hear you.” 

“Thank you,” she repeated, meaning it wholeheartedly. (Well, Larry was her best friend – when wouldn’t she mean something like that wholeheartedly?). “For putting up with me at the moment.” 

He smiled. “Though I’d really like to stop, ‘cause this is getting a little too much and I want my medication- JACQUELYN!” 

They did end up stopping. Probably a little too abruptly. 

When he’d taken his anxiety medication, Larry continued, “Though I’d really like to stop, I know what’s going on here,” before giving a wink. 

“Larry. This isn’t really the time for gay stuff.” 

“It really isn’t. Sorry.” 

“But you’re right.” Heaving a sigh, Jacquelyn looked back to the road ahead. And again, she saw her. “I do fancy Olivia. And I want her to be as safe as I want the Baudelaires to be, because she doesn’t know what’s coming for her. And if I’m the one who has to keep her safe, then I’ll do it..” 

She knew Larry wanted to celebrate a little more, but he merely gave her arm a best friend-kind of squeeze. His utterance of “That’s the fearless lesbian I know” wasn’t as peppy as she had anticipated, but she appreciated his attempt to keep things serious. 

They didn’t speak much after that. Soon Jacquelyn was lost in a sea of thoughts, and driving and dreaming of Olivia again. 

Jacquelyn wondered if she should have called the Madame Lulu tent, after she and Larry escaped VFD, to let Olivia know they were coming. However, it had been late when they’d begun their journey, so she probably would have been trying to sleep as well as a Madame Lulu place-taker could on their first night. There had always been the chance to call her the next day, and the next, but Jacquelyn had never gotten around to it. And she wasn’t about to do so now, not at – she looked at her watch – two in the morning. She figured their arrival would just have to be a surprise. 

The hours passed by slower than Jacquelyn had seen anything travel. She didn’t stop again, didn’t slow down much, and didn’t tire. Knowing what could happen to Olivia at the hands of Olaf kept her wide awake. 

But as time eventually passed, and her thoughts flittered from one subject to the other, Jacquelyn began to wonder if more than that had her still driving. Maybe it was her longing to see Olivia again, to see her smile, to hear her voice. To hear her tell them everything she’d learned, with her slight lisp she found nothing but endearing. Or to tell her other things, about her, about the masses of books she’d proably read in her lifetime, or…. Anything. Anything at all. 

Yes, Jacquelyn had a feeling her fever for Olivia, burning her up inside, was also a key factor. 

Soon morning began to linger on the horizon. The hinterlands gained a golden tinge, the earth the colour of coffee. 

Jacquelyn kept driving. Even when the sun rose completely, and began kissing her face the way she wanted Olivia to, and even when Larry offered her some more coffee he’d managed to pull from nowhere (he had a habit of doing that). After all, Jacquelyn had mastered drinking coffee while driving ages ago. 

Then, she saw it. At the very, very edge of the horizon. 

“There it is, Jacquelyn,” Larry said, his map out again. “It won’t take us long to-JACQUELYN!” 

The speedometer needle rose higher. 

With the wind now slapping her in the face, hotter than an oven, Jacquelyn charged her motorbike towards the Carnival. It came closer, and closer, and closer, before – after what felt like an eternity – she and Larry flew through the gates. 

It was then she heard a scream. 

\--- 

The speedometer needle rose higher, higher than ever before. Jacquelyn didn’t look back; only forward. Larry gave her directions to a road that lead down a slight ravine, and to a tunnel housing a secret VFD safehouse Olaf would never have learned about.

She could feel Olivia, not entirely conscious, clinging to her with all the strength she had left. She was bleeding out onto Jacquelyn’s jacket; not minding at all, Jacquelyn held her closer, trying to keep her scratches and cuts from stinging in the wind. Her fingers ran through her actual hair, and travelled to her shoulder at times, in an attempt to comfort her.

“You’re safe now, Olivia,” she murmured as closely to her ear as she could get. “And everything will be alright. I promise. I’ll drive all night to make everything alright for you.” 

Seeing as Jacquelyn had already done that, she was certain she could keep that promise to Olivia.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three-part special!!


End file.
